DA Rebel Songs
by huffleclaw22
Summary: After the holidays, Dumbledore's Army is growing tired of the never ending war and Carrow regime at Hogwarts, but the loyal leaders have a plan to re-ignite their spark.


**A/N: This just sorta popped into my head, enjoy. JKR is the genius who created the epicness of Potterverse, sooo I own nothing!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night over Hogwarts castle. Things had gotten so bad under the Carrow regime, that a group of sixth and seventh year Dumbledore's Army members actually took to living in the Room of Requirement, no longer feeling safe in their dormitories and house common rooms.

These specific students were; Gryffindors-Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, Hufflepuffs-Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Leanne Runcorn, and Ravenclaws-Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, and Morag MacDougal.

However, both the sixth years Ginny and Luna (who also happened to be the co-leaders), had not returned to Hogwarts after the holidays. Ginny's family no longer wanted her there, and Luna had been kidnapped by Death Eaters to punish her father who was editor of The Quibbler.

"It's getting dark out there guys, things are really bad in the wizarding world, and there's still no sign of Harry-" Neville began, making his way to the front of the crowd.

"But we're not gonna give up, there's hope yet that he'll come back fer us, fer all'a us!" Seamus finished, standing beside Neville and taking his post as new co-leader.

"Yeah and when is that gonna be, eh? I'm getting tired of just sitting and waiting around, being abused by those bloody Carrows and getting sick off of Ab's cooking every single bloody day!" Michael complained.

Neville glanced at Seamus and shared a knowing nod. "What we need-" Neville started.

"...is a a reinforced sense of camaraderie!" Seamus finished.

"Meaning what exactly?" Terry asked.

"Camaraderie means..." Susan started, but Morag held up her hand.

"...no he means like why do we need it," she clarified. Susan nodded.

Seamus cleared his throat loudly. "Listen up ya noisy lot! I mean we've been so beaten down by the higher powers wrecking havoc about our school, we've got to remember what we're fighting for, and then we won't be so tired or irritable! If we just realize that we could win this thing-this whole bloody war-if we keep sticking together like this!" he shouted.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Padma asked.

Neville laughed. "Not at all, we've got a little group activity planned for tonight," he said. Seamus had walked to the other end of the room and was now coming back with a guitar, accordion, bodhran, flute, and microphone.

"Wait...what are those for?" Lavender wanted to know.

Neville grinned. "Hannah, would you help us please?" he called out, waving Hannah towards the front with the microphone in his outstretched hand.

Hannah got up and made her way to the front of the crowd, and accepted the microphone from Neville. "Love to," she replied happily.

"Now, can anyone here play the accordion?" Seamus asked.

Ernie raised his hand slowly. "I can," he said. He was then waved over by Neville and given the accordion, and he sat on the chair that Hannah had dragged over.

"Any flute players out there?" Neville asked.

Morag nodded and got to her feet. "Yeah," she said, walking up and taking the flute from Seamus.

"Excellent! Now the rest of you get to sit, watch, and be convinced of a victory yet to come!" Neville yelled triumphantly. "1-2-3 DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Neville flung the guitar over his shoulder and Seamus pulled up a chair beside Ernie with the bodhran on his knee. "It's a simple tune to start, Hannah knows the words, so she's gonna lead us in a little song we made up last night during detention!" Neville announced.

Hannah cleared her throat and clapped her hands to give the players a beat, then she began to sing;

_"Ohh they think they've beat us down,_

_and they think that they've won, because they're up there and we're on the ground,_

_but that is the biggest lie that you'll ever hear, 'cause this is so far from over,_

_and we will always stay here! This is Dumbledore's Army,_

_and it's our turn to fight, and we will fight to the end,_

_we're gonna fight for what's right...we're gonna fight for the liiiiight!_

_We are the light in the darkness,_

_we're our world's only hope,_

_if we blow this chance,_

_then we'll have no more hope!_

_DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY'S GONNA WIN THIS FIGHT TONIGHT!"_

She signaled to the players for an instrumental solo to end the song. Everyone clapped and cheered as Neville, Seamus, and Ernie all took a long bow while Hannah and Morag curtsied.

"One more time everyone!" Neville grinned.

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" everyone yelled triumphantly.

"Goooood niiiiight everybody!" Seamus shouted, taking the microphone from Hannah and dropping it on the floor dramatically.

The DA had a war to win, and by Merlin they were going to do it!


End file.
